ducktales_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
Ducktales 2017 Wiki
Ducktales (2017)= =Welcome to the Ducktales 2017 Wiki!= Tony Anselmo.jpg|Happy birthday, Tony!|link=Tony Anselmo|linktext= Today is Tony Anselmo's birthday! Happy Birthday, Donald! DuckTales Disney XD|Donald Duck|link=Donald Duck|linktext=Today is Donald's voice actor's birthday! DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-14.png|The House of the Lucky Gander!|link=The House of the Lucky Gander!|linktext= Celebrate with a Donald Duck episode! Donald Duck.png|The Town Where Everyone Was Nice!|link=The Town Where Everyone Was Nice!|linktext= Celebrate with a Donald Duck episode! Scrooge McDuck DuckTales 2017.png|'Scrooge McDuck'|link=:Scrooge McDuck DT2017 - Huey-1.png|'Huey Duck'|link=:Huey Duck Dewey Ducktales.png|'Dewey Duck'|link=:Dewey Duck DT2017 - Louie-0.png|'Louie Duck'|link=:Louie Duck DT2017 - Webby Vanderquack-0.png|'Webby Vanderquack'|link=:Webby Vanderquack 146809 01084-1.png|'Donald Duck'|link=:Donald Duck Launchpad reboot.png|'Launchpad McQuack'|link=:Launchpad McQuack Beakley reboot.png|'Mrs. Beakley'|link=:Bentina Beakley Fenton.png|'Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera'|link=:Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera DuckTales - Lena.png|'Lena'|link=:Lena De Spell DuckTales is an animated series developed by Matt Youngberg and Francisco Angones, and produced by Disney Television Animation. Ducktales is a reboot of the original series with the same name. Ducktales (2017) premiered on August 12, 2017, making it the first Disney Afternoon show to get revived or rebooted in animation form. The first nine episodes of Ducktales (2017) aired on Disney XD between August and December 2017. After a five month hiatus, the series moved to Disney Channel in May 2018. Premise After not speaking to one another for ten years, Scrooge McDuck is reunited with Donald Duck after he and his three nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie move into McDuck Manor. The presence of the newcomers rekindles Scrooge's spirit of adventure, leading the group to go on many new treasure-hunting expeditions, while the nephews and their new friend Webby uncover the truth behind what caused their uncles to become estranged and retire from adventuring. Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 Episodes Cast Main Cast * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck * Danny Pudi as Huey Duck * Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck * Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck * Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley * Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack Recurring Cast * Lin-Manuel Miranda as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera * Paget Brewster as Della Duck * Kimiko Glenn as Lena De Spell * David Kaye as Duckworth * Jim Cummings as Darkwing Duck * Selenis Leyva as Officer Cabrera * Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose * Susanne Blakeslee as Emily Quackfaster * Marc Evan Jackson as Bentley Buzzard, Bradford Buzzard * Arturo del Puerto as Panchito Pistoles * Bernardo de Paula as José Carioca * Paul F. Tompkins as Gladstone Gander * Tom Kenny as Fethry Duck * Graham McTavish as Fergus McDuck * Ashley Jensen as Downy McDuck * Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake * Chris Diamantopoulos as Storkules * Nia Vardalos as Selene * Natasha Rothwell as Zan Owlson * Kari Wahlgren as Roxanne Featherly * Allison Janney as Goldie O'Gilt * Margo Martindale as Ma Beagle * Eric Bauza as Beagle Boys * Keith Ferguson as Flintheart Glomgold * Josh Brener as Mark Beaks * John Gemberling as Doofus Drake * April Winchell as Black Heron * Michael Chiklis as Zeus * Jennifer Hale as Gabby McStabberson * Jason Marsden as Hack Smashnikov * Sam Riegel as Slash Smashnikov, Gavin * Catherine Tate as Magica De Spell Guest Cast * BD Wong as Toad Liu Hai * Robin Atkin Downes as Falcon Graves * Cree Summer as Amunet * Bassem Youssef as Sabaf, Toth-Ra * Tara Strong as Briar * Andrea Libman as Bramble Names in Foreign Dubs * Latin Spanish: Patoaventuras (Translation: Duckadventures) * Brazilian Portuguese: DuckTales — Os Caçadores de Aventuras (Translation: Ducktales — The Adventure Hunters) * Japanese: ダックテイルズ dakkutēruzu (Translation: Ducktales) Polls What's your favourite season 1 episode? Woo-oo! Daytrip of Doom! The Great Dime Chase! The Beagle Birthday Massacre! Terror of the Terra-firmians! The House of the Lucky Gander! The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! The Spear of Selene! Beware the B.U.D.D.Y System! The Missing Links of Moorshire! McMystery at McDuck McManor! JAW$! The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! Day of the Only Child! From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! Who is Gizmoduck?! Sky Pirates...In the Sky! The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! The Shadow War! |-|Gallery= DT.jpeg J7dnya0snemges41laxa.png DuckTales_(2017)_Poster_Concept_Art.jpg|DuckTales Poster Concept Art DuckTales_2017_Concept_Art_1.jpg DT2017_Silverbeak.jpg|Silverbeak Industries DuckTales_2017_Concept_Art_2.jpg DuckTales_2017_Concept_Art_3.jpg DuckTales_2017_Concept_Art_4.jpg DuckTales_2017_Concept_Art_5.jpg DuckTales_2017_Concept_Art_6.jpg DuckTales_2017_Concept_Art_7.jpg DuckTales_2017_Concept_Art_8.jpg DuckTales_2017_Concept_Art_9.jpg DuckTales_2017_Concept_Art_10.jpg DuckTales_2017_Concept_Art_11.jpg Category:Browse